Follow the Leader
by writersblockalldaylong
Summary: "At this line, I had no other choice but to take his hand. I mean really, what would you have done?" A story about a leader, his follower, and their adventures around Hogwarts that could never be replicated. OC story


Chapter 1: O' Pushed One

Before we even start, I have to confess. I'm a follower. And before you go ahead and assume I'm a dope less airhead like Casey Mactin of Hufflepuff, who can't think for herself, you're wrong.

Well, not about the Casey bit, because that's totally true. But enough about that her.

Cade Holter. My best friend. The name itself sounds like he belongs at a Head position in the Ministry of Magic. This is the guy who turned me into a follower. Who made me do things that, honestly, I didn't even know existed at Hogwarts until he showed me. Who pissed me off, quite frequently, but who could also make me squirt pumpkin juice out of my nose.

It's kind of scary, looking back on my seven years at Hogwarts, seeing how much time I spent with Cade and how long I had dealt with his constant teasing and troublemaking. It's also sad to think of all the things I would have missed out on if I didn't sit in his compartment on the first day of school in first year. Without him, I don't think anyone could have peer pressured me into joining the Quidditch Team in second year. Even after i agreed, I hexed him, but only cause he was being an arrogant prick. I wouldn't have even processed thought of going within 50 yards of the Whomping Willow without his urging that it would be "a bloody brilliant life-altering experience" in fourth year. I wouldn't have jumped off the astronomy tower to celebrate us graduating if he hadn't look up the spell to save our arses when we feel. McGonagall was pissed about that one, but Cade swore that he saw her smile as we cleaned the Trophy Room that evening. I missed it, because unlike Mr. Holter, I was actually _cleaning _the trophies.

Cade was Cade; a ton of people loved him, a select few hated him, and only a couple of lucky people got to know the real him. Hopefully, by now, you can kinda assume which category I fall into. If you don't, do back and reread. If you still don't know, then go make friends with Casey Mactin. I'm sure you two will have a lot in common.

_***** Year 1*****_

"Okay Macie, as much as I would _love_ for you to sit with me and my friends, I think it's time you start the friend making right about now, don't you agree?" My brother, Seth, smirked at me, his blonde hair slightly shagging in front of his eyes. I started to protest, because I was a lowly first year, and even I knew if I sat with the losers on the first day, I would never be able to escape being associated with them for the rest of my life in the wizard world. I needed some guidance. Even if it was from my brother.

"Oh shut it, will you? It's fifth year for me, and I have a pretty good feeling that this is year Emma Colabin is going to become infatuated with me." Seth blushed slightly at this, for Emma was a Ravenclaw that was so out of Seth's league, he might as well be living on Pluto. Of course, being the lovely sister I am, I have reminded him of this various times, and his only retort was, and I quote, "Shove off."

"Seth, you're going to drive yourself mad with this bird." Now it was my turn to smirk as I said,

"The only way Emma will ever like you is, well first off, loosen your cloak a little, 'cause I'm sure she won't want a guy whose face has a slightly purple hue from lack of air." I unbuttoned and refastened Seth's clock in a way that would allow the lungs to properly function. It was only then that I realized the train had officially left the station. A pang hit me, for I remembered I told my mother I would wave to her until we left. I'll be getting an owl as soon as we arrive to Hogwarts, making sure I wasn't mauled by Slytherins or pushed off the back of the train. Oh well, I would just say that I was making so many new friends I forgot to wave. But I had to get back to the matter at hand.

"And second, you would have to buy her the whole trolley to make her realize how generous and giving you are. And even then-"

Seth, unfortunately, was no longer paying attention to my brilliant advice, because just then said Emma walked by, with her gaggle of friends in tow. Seth made eye contact with the ground as she walked by, which isn't a really a good starting point in a relationship. His eyes flickered to me, and before I could even blink, he opened the nearest compartment's door, shoved me into it, and quickly walked off the stalk his beloved Emma.

I slammed into the window opposite the compartment door, and bounced off. I turned once, and fell flat on my butt. I sighed, puffed some of my brown hair out of my face, and went to pull myself onto the seat when he spoke.

"Well, someone is eager to sit with me, aren't they?" I turned, stunned, and blatantly started at the creature who had spoken. Well he wasn't exactly a creature, he was a…. guy. In the short amount of time I had to think about this situation, I had at least hoped that the person In the compartment was a girl, so it would be slightly less embarrassing. And then we would become best friends, and laugh about it years later. Ya, and Babbity Rabbity is gonna to be the priest at my wedding. Both, of course, were unrealistic things because I have no luck. At all.

Or there could have been no one to see this little scene at all. But that would have come under the category of having luck, which I, and previously stated, I don't have.

"I, uh I,I-" I was speechless, because there really was no way to explain this situation, and frankly, by how got my face was feeling, I was completely mortified.

"People throw themselves at me all the time, you'd think I'd be used to this kind of treatment by now." He winked, and flicked his dirty blonde hair out of his face.

Now I could have just ignored him. I could have just sat down, and stayed quiet and ignored him the whole ride. I would have never gotten to know Cade Holter, and I would have had much less detentions in my lifetime. I wasn't even thinking of saying anything, cause I'm not the type to cozy up to strangers. I analyze them first, and then make small talk. My mouth apparently had other plans that totally and utterly defied the rules of reason and logic.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. I was pushed." I clamped my hand over my mouth, and inwardly cringed. Good lord, my mouth was gonna be the death of me at this school. I need some sort of muzzle. Maybe there's a spell that I could learn. I must ask Seth about this, later, well that is if I survive the humiliation.

What if this person wasn't in my year? Now I made a fool of myself to an upperclassman. He'll tell all his friends about the bratty annoying first year he met today, and I'll never make any friends here. And it'll get around to my brother and he'll be embarrassed and pretend not to know me, and Mother and Father will find out and they'll freak.

Or maybe he's evil, and only pretending to be a student to get knowledge about Hogwarts. Now I'm gonna get hexed at, or thrown into a different compartment or he'll do whatever it is that evil people do.

The boy started to move in his seat, so I knew something was coming. Oh lord, he's gonna leave me here alone. A first year sitting by themselves on the first day? I'd rather be hexed into oblivion. I'd rather be trampled by the centaurs that supposedly live in the Forbidden Forest. Heck, I'd hook Seth up with Emma if it meant I got to survive this.

Then he did the last thing I expected. He got up, and plopped right down next to me.

"I like you, O' Pushed One, no matter how feisty you turn out to be. I'm Cade Holter. Pure Blood, soon-to-be Gryffindor." He stuck out his hand, and as he did, I studied him. Dirty blonde hair. Brown eyes. Cocky. Did I like cocky? Maybe. Friendly, yes, friend material? I was starting to think so.

"Ya know, If you take my hand, this means we're bonded for life….Or you could just stare at it, cause I've been told I'd make a really good hand model." He smiled, and his face got all wrinkly around the eyes.

At this, I had to laugh, but I turned it into a snort, and said "And who exactly told you this information?"

He put on a completely serious face, and said. "Well, the Department of Hand Examiners at the Ministry, of course."

At this line, I had no other choice but to take his hand. I mean really, what would you have done? Left the poor kid hanging? I was really doing him a favor. Really, I was.

"I'm Macie Tratens, Pure-Blood, and I'm definitely going to be in Gryffindor."

**A/N** **thanks for taking the time to read this! review if you have any tips or questions :) and tell me if you want more!**


End file.
